Siempre odie que hicieras eso
by Motter
Summary: Porque aunque eso sea una cosa indispensable de Jasper, Emmett siempre odio que hiciera eso. y ahora aun mas.


**SIEMPRE ODIE QUE HICIERAS ESO.**

Habían pasado diez años ya y Emmett aun no podía dejar de sorprenderse de su velocidad inhumana, su fuerza bruta y la palidez y frialdad de su piel. Habían tenido que pasar cinco años para que pudiera adaptarse a la dieta de su nueva familia, pero aun no podía decir que había momentos en los que no se sentía totalmente tentado, de hecho había corrompido las reglas una vez, hace un año, la chica olía exquisitamente bien y el olor apetecible inundaba sus fosas nasales y lo hizo. No, no se arrepiente ni se arrepentirá jamás, por que así como acepto su nueva vida, acepto que el no tenia culpa alguna, los protagonistas aquí eran sus impulsos manipulados por la sed.

Sin tratar de usar sus nuevos poderes, trato de ver solo por encima de todo, tratando de recobrar la calidez y sentimiento de humanidad.

No, no estaba simplemente remangando de su situación, pero joder, esa familia lo tenía un poco asfixiado y el sabia que no debería de ser así, ellos le habían acogido y le habían salvado de la muerte, no era justo que sintiera esa diminuta repugnancia a la rubia encantadora que le había salvado. No lo merecía. Pero el tampoco merecía estar atado a una relación –ya ni siquiera de por vida- por la eternidad con alguien a la que solo le podía profesar respeto y agradecimiento. Y es que todo había sido tan apresurado, de un momento a otro tenia a Esme y a Rosalie sobre el, como si fuera un pequeño de meses que no podía hacer muchas cosas y necesitaba cuidados y Carlisle no objetaba nada en contra de ellas y Edward, Edward siempre permanecía a distancia, lo cual agradecía y Edward solo sonreía, recordándole que ni la privacidad de sus pensamientos podía tener. Casi literalmente, esta "Vida" era mas jodida que la otra.

De pronto un aroma dulzor se coló en su nariz y sintió pánico. Rosalie ya le había encontrado. Joder, solo quería un respiro, ¿Tanto era pedir de manera amable, minutos de soledad?, pero algo cambio, ese olor era mas intenso, mas atractivo, mas embriagador. Sin dudad la mejor esencia que haya podido olfatear.

Un chico alto, fornido, con una cabellera tan rubia como la de Carlisle o Rosalie, salio de entre unos arbustos, sus ojos, rojos tal como la sangre. Su bello atuendo dejaba entrever que era algo parecido a un oficial, pero que en esta noche andaba de civil, todo en aquel ser al morocho le llamo la atención, subió de nuevo su mirada hacia sus ojos y por una milésima de segundo, rojo y dorado se fundieron y eso a Emmett, le encanto.

—Siento interrumpir— musito el recién llegado con gesto apenado, a punto de partir.

—No— se apresuro a contestar —No interrumpes.

* * *

Edward le miraba de una manera intrigada, pero es que el solo hecho de que los pensamientos de Emmett solo se basaban en el mirador, las estrellas y unas caricias en su cabello, le desconcertaban, no era que precisamente nunca haya "Leído" sus pensamientos respecto a Rosalie, pero Emmett nunca pensaba de esta forma en ella. Nunca.

—Tarde de nuevo, Ojos miel— musito el rubio con un poco de picardía.

—¡Son solo cinco minutos, Jasper!- renegó alegre —Además como dice "mi madre": _La escuela es primero. —_ parafraseo imitando a Esme, para después carcajear con su rubio acompañante

—Recuerdo cuando fui al colegio— suspiro melancólico —Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Apuesto que sigue igual de horrendo que en aquel momento.

—Si— rió —Es lo mas seguro. — afirmo mientras sentía la cabeza de Emmett llegar a su regazo y empezar le recorrido en su cuero cabelludo, disfrutando cada hebra de este.

Se conocían de apenas hacia una semana y técnicamente ya sabían toda la vida - realmente solo lo que recordaban- y la "No vida" del otro. Estaban volviéndose prácticamente inseparables. Emmett llenaba su dolor y culpa con esa peculiar pureza que aun, su alma apenas hace poco fallecida aun lograba desbordar a su alrededor. Inesperadamente los remordimientos y sentimientos por Maria estaban siendo cosa del pasado y aunque eso asustaba a Jasper, "eso" también le encantaba.

Jasper, le llenaba de toda esa paz que a lado de Rosalie no podía ni quería encontrar y por primera vez estaba sintiendo eso de lo que tanto hablaba Esme. _Tu otro yo_. Era un poco extraño que sintiera que su _Otro yo_ era un chico, aunque podría decirse que ya no lo veía como un pecado, cosa del infierno, por que el prácticamente era un demonio y prácticamente vivía en el infierno.

—Se supone que para la graduación consiga un empleo, ya sabes, para quedarnos en Nueva York más tiempo— murmuro el castaño

—¿Vas a conseguirlo?- cuestiono

—Por supuesto— contesto de inmediato —Si eso me mantiene alejado de Rose, ni pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Demasiado dulce?

—Empalagosa, diría yo— el rubio rió —Es enserio no te burles, admito que el primer año, joder me parecía la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y el sexo era increíble, pero ahora, joder.

—Espero que no te expreses así en su presencia— comento —Aunque no este viva es una dama.

—Lo se, pero no se como decirle que me deje en paz, que me tiene cansado— musito mientras se acomodaba completamente tirado en el césped —Y luego Ed, el que te dije que lee mentes, te aseguro que sabe que en verdad le hablo enserio cuando la quiero lejos de mi, pero no hace nada para quitármela de encima y Esme, la que se supone es nuestra madre, jode con lo de la unión con tu pareja y esas mierdas.

—No se como vas a graduarte— rió por lo bajo

* * *

Veía hacia el horizonte mientras se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, si todo de lo que había renegado ese día valdría la pena, que si esos ojos rojos valían realmente la pena por todo lo que estaba haciendo, por todos los impulsos que se estaba dejando llevar, como un loco adolescente que aunque su cuerpo lo era, su mente ya no.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando?— musito Jasper al ver al pelinegro sentado en el mirador de siempre o por lo menos el mirador que llevaba siendo suyo desde hace dos meses

—Deje definitivamente a Rosalie.

La verdad es que Jasper no sabia si sentirse bien o darle un cachetada a su amigo para que reaccionara, si el había dicho que Rosalie era insoportablemente amorosa, ¿Pero el que no hubiera dado por un trato así departe de Maria? Mucho. Inclusive todo.

Emmett no estaba feliz y eso Jasper lo supo enseguida, esa mirada dorada que tanto le intrigaba estaba apagada por completo, no brillaba como el sol al amanecer, el cual desde hace dos meses presenciaba a lado de su nuevo querido amigo.

—¿Quieres hablar?- indagó antes de sentarse a su lado —¿Salio mas mal de lo que esperabas?

—No— trago sonoramente aunque sabia que no tenia necesidad de hacerlo —Se puso igual de loca que como imagine, inclusive dijo que me dejaría pensar con claridad— sonrió con sorna —Si pienso mas me alejare de todos.

—¿Incluyéndome?- dijo presuncioso

—Por supuesto que… excluyéndote.

Y de pronto ese tono a Jasper no le gusto, como tampoco le gusto la forma en que eso ojos dorados le miraban o la sonrisa estupida que se formaba en los condenadamente hermosos labios de su amigo, había desechado cada pensamiento parecido y no le gustaba que en ese momento volviesen con mas intensidad.

En un acto de debilidad, miro esos labios que tantas veces le habían parecido un espejismo celestial, humedeció los suyos saciando el deseo y de un momento a otro. Tenia a Emmett con sus manos enredadas en su rubio cabello, sus labios amoldados a los del pelinegro y sumergidos en una danza que no quería abandonar.

* * *

Era la primera vez que pisaba la casa de Jasper, era muy diminuta y parecía esos departamentos que rentaban los universitarios, un televisor a blanco y negro junto con una mesita de madera oscura adornaban el centro de la pequeña estancia, delante de este yacía un sillón marrón fuerte demasiado cómodo, a la izquierda s encontraba un comedor para cuatro personas un poco mas chico del que se encontraba en la casa de los Cullen, después se encontraba una barra que aislaba una pequeña amueblada y abandonada cocina y entre la estancia y la cocina había un pasillo que llevaba a las recamaras de donde un rubio sonriendo en gesto de disculpa caminaba hacia el.

—Creo que Peter y Charlotte no han llegado— musito mientras acomodaba la silla que salía del orden de la mesa —¿Quieres ir alguna parte, mientras vuelven?

—Es lindo— contesto viendo alrededor —Pequeño, pero acogedor.

—Si, gracias— sonrió —Ayude un poco a Lottie acomodar los muebles.

—¿Quedémonos, si?

Jasper solo sonrió, no podía negarle nada desde que le conoció y mucho menos ahora, Lottie le había explicado que lo que sentía no era malo o impuro como el pensaba, que de hecho era lo mas hermoso que alguna vez hubiese escuchado.

—Recuerdo uno de estos de en mis recuerdos humanos— dijo Emmett señalando el televisor mientras se poyaba en el pecho del rubio —Con los Cullen no hay— chasqueo la lengua —Yo no me la llevo en casa, Carlisle esta siempre en el hospital y cuando no, solo lee como las chicas y Ed solo toca el piano o lee también— Jasper rió ante su tono de fastidio —Aun no puedo adaptarme a ellos.

—Es cuestión de tiempo— concluyo jugando con sus cabellos negros

—No lo creo— chasqueo la lengua nuevamente —Si así fuera no hubiera adaptado tan bien a ti— se enderezo para verlo lo mas pasionalmente visible

—Demasiado bien, diría yo— concordó el rubio en su muy peculiar tono de picardía

El cerrojo de la puerta se escucho y una voz cantarina entro.

—¡Jasper!, no sabíamos que estab…— interrumpió su monologo al ver aquel hombre musculoso, pelinegro y con esos orbes tan dorados como Jasper los había descrito, sentado en el sofá a lado del rubio —Lo siento— dijo esbozando una sonrisa —Soy Charlotte, puedes llamarme Lottie si quieres.

Charlotte. La chica era tan pálida y fría como lo era el, pero tenia ese toque calido que transitaba en su rostro y esos bucles que le hacían un buen complemento a su belleza e igual que Jasper sus ojos eran tan rojos que hipnotizaban al instante.

—Emmett— contesto sujetando la mano de la joven que por un momento se le antojo muy Esme —Emmett McCarty.

—¿No era Cullen?- murmuro a su amigo rubio que rió negando con la cabeza

—Su familia adoptiva lo es, pero a el le gusta mas McCarty , que es suyo y de nadie mas— contesto sonriendo. Y Charlotte se pregunto cuando fue la última vez que le vio sonreír así.

—Whitlock, creo que deberíamos de acabar con el hombre de la cafetería o por lo menos con su gato, me persiguió hasta acá para orinarme los pantalones el muy cabrón— se quejo Peter sin levantar la vista mientras se quitaba los zapatos y maldecía su pantalón mojado.

—Si seria buena idea— Jasper rió nuevamente

—Que bueno porque estoy hast… Hola— dijo mirando recelosamente al individuo que no conocía.

—Es Emmett, cariño— dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

* * *

De un portazo salio de su habitación, corriendo a la salida mientras tras de el venia una Esme pidiéndole que se quedara, que comprendiera la situación, que comprendiera el amor que Rosalie le tenia, que no se fuera de casa. Que no destruyera a la familia.

Nada lo detuvo.

—Hey— escucho como Edward venia tras el —¿Por qué tan enojado hoy?

—Creo que ya sabes— contesto con pasotismo —Odio esto, odio que ellas me amarren a ella, lo odio.

—Al principio no lo odiabas, de hecho te encantaba, ¿Me equivoco?- musito y Emmett recordó porque Edward a veces era insoportable —Bien te entiendo Rose es sofocante, aunque no se que haces todas las noches.

—¿Tienes curiosidad?

—Mentiría si lo niego, básicamente tu piensas en todo lo que vez, pero siempre es lo mismo, las estrellas, el pasto, el amanecer y de nuevo ese pequeño circulo. Es intrigante— acepto

—Táctica para bloquearte mis pensamientos, fisgón— rió ante la mala cara de su amigo o lo que fuera que sea —¿Quieres conocer a alguien?

* * *

—Sigues molesto— afirmo Jasper mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Esta bien, de acuerdo. Entendía su punto. Pero que no era Emmett el que siempre se quejaba de su familia, que quería dejarlos, botarlos, ¿Qué caso tenia que el conociese a su hermano? Ninguno, además que fin tenia eso.

—No entiendo como yo si puedo conocer y hacer amistad con Peter y Lottie y tu ni siquiera quieras conocer o saludar a Edward— murmuro mientras su mirada seguía fija en la resplandeciente luna —Me parece injusto.

—Peter y Lottie son diferentes, ellos realmente me importan, me importan su opinión

—Pues tal vez a mi también me importe la opinión de Edward

—Pero si te la pasas quejándote de él— contesto con un poco de exasperación

—Oh. Veo que te molesta mucho oír mis quejas— declaro levantándose rápidamente

—No te pongas así— le advirtió mientras tomaba su chaqueta

—¡Y como mierda quieres que me ponga!— grito

Entonces algo suavizo el ambiente tan tenso de hace unos minutos, resignado y aun un poco enojado –aunque el enojo se lo estaba llevando el viento- se sentó de nuevo en el suelo.

—Odio que hagas eso— murmuro con su cabeza recargada en sus rodillas mientras sentía como Jasper se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué haga que?- indago escondiendo una sonrisa

—Esa mierda de tranquilizarme con tu súper poder— Jasper rió por lo bajo —Y que rías como estupido.

—No tengo súper poderes y era necesario— contesto mientras acariciaba con amor aquella espalada de Mármol que tanto le gustaba —Y no me rió como estupido.

—¿Vas a conocerlo?- pregunto mientras ladeaba el rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos rojos que le hacían perder la poca cordura que tenia

—¿Tengo elección?

—Por supuesto que no— los dos sonrieron.

* * *

El olor a café inundaba todo el lugar con un ligero toque de pan recién hecho, en una mesa en la esquina, Emmett y Edward esperaban pacientemente que Jasper llegara con la tarta y chocolate que se había empeñado en comprar.

—¿Seguro que es vampiro?- murmuro lo suficientemente audible para su compañero, mientras veía al rubio esperar su pedido

—Si, idiota— contesto Emmett —Solo que dijo que seria bueno un lugar así para conocerte.

—Y ¿Para que quiere la tarta?

—Le abstiene un poco el apetito, descubrió que gracias a eso, puede permanecer un tiempo mas sin sed— explico —Un día o dos, cuando mucho.

—Oh— contesto asintiendo con la cabeza —¿El es importante, cierto?

—Si— contesto y Emmett juro que si no hubiese sido por que estaba muero se hubiese sonrojado.

—Bien— asintió nuevamente —Me agrada— concluyo con una sonrisa. —Te apoyare en todas tus decisiones. ¿Desde cuando?- cuestiono

—Diez meses— respondió sintiendo la mirada sorprendida de Edward

—Listo, tengo la tarta— canturreo Jasper al llegar a lado de Emmett

—Tiene la tarta— exclamo Edward en el mismo tono que Jasper, provocando que Emmett girara los ojos con fastidio.

De pronto Edward se sintió demasiado feliz, con tanta paz que nunca había experimentado, se sentía bien y cómodo y pronto escucho como todos en los que habitaban la cafetería en ese momento dejaban el estrés y odio hacia todo respecto a sus pensamientos.

—Odio que hagas eso— musito Emmett —No estaba molesto.

—Pero si fastidiado— comento con una sonrisa

—Enserio me irrita.

—Seria mucha ayuda si me dijeran de que hablan— comento Edward

—No te hagas estupido, ya "leíste" nuestros pensamientos— refunfuño Emmett —Y este cabrón ya controlo mis emociones— todos rieron

* * *

—De haber sabido que después de conocer a tu hermano habría recompensa, lo hubiese conocido desde hace mucho— murmuro Jasper desgarrando la camisa del pelinegro —Y puedes presentármelo muchas veces, si quieres— Emmett rió en sus labios.

Jasper, con desesperación movía sus caderas contra las de Emmett, en señal de invitación. Que por supuesto el pelinegro no había dudado en aceptar. Probablemente se habría sentido avergonzado de su necesidad, si no fuera porque ni siquiera podía pensar claro. Y también por que ya no había mucho que importara ahora. Jasper se separó de nuevo y bajo los pantalones de Emmett, con una sola mano.

Rápido, sintió un contacto tibio con la polla dura y gruesa de su acompañante, sintiendo esa tibieza, tan calientemente abrasadora, como en mucho tiempo no había sentido nada. Con mucho cuidado y pasión beso cada milímetro del rostro del pelinegro sin excepción alguna, aforrándose a esos cabellos negros que tanto amaba. Jasper se sentía al borde del colapso, frotando su cadera contra la de Emmett y gimiendo al sentir la dura y grande polla de Emmett sobre el, meneándose delicadamente. Estiró una mano hacia abajo y encerró en su palma el miembro chorreante de Emmett. Emmett jadeo al sentir el contacto de la fría mano de Jasper sobre su polla. Joder, se sentía increíblemente bien. Siguieron besándose, hasta que con impaciencia masajeó el trasero de Jasper, pidiendo ser llenado completamente.

Las fuertes manos del pelinegro se aferraron ala cama, de la cual salio un ruido sordo. Joder, era la tercera cama de la semana. Un sonriente Jasper se posaba arriba de el, sin dejar de masajear su inexplicablemente dolorosa polla.

—Otra cama— murmuro calidamente en su oído

—Otra— contesto en un susurro sonriente —Esta me gustaba— continuo mientras su razón habilidad se perdía al sentir las manos de Jasper juguetear con su oscuro vello pubico —Arreglémosla.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

—Follame.- murmuro

Los dedos de Emmett se clavaron dolorosamente en la espalda de Jasper, recordando un dolor que hasta hace poco ya no sentía, pero este dolor era diferente, era poderoso y excitante. Jasper dejo de jugar con el miembro de Emmett, para sumergir su dedo índice en el pelinegro, mientras este se arqueaba bajo el. Después dos dedos jugueteaban en su entrada y Emmett se sentía enloquecer.

Con precaución Jasper encamino su hinchadamente grande polla a la entrada preparada de Emmett, rozándola frenéticamente antes de entrar.

—Joder, maldito cabrón termina ya— grito al borde del orgasmo, mientras Jasper reía cantarinamente.

De una estocada Jasper estaba dentro de el, Emmett gimió mientras alzaba sus caderas un poco, Jasper salio para volver entrar y comenzó a entrar y salir con fuerza de Emmett. Ambos gritaban y gritaban mientras que Jasper iba más y más rápido. Viendo como este se retorcía de placer ante la más mínima caricia, Jasper sentía que no podría aguantar demasiado. Rápidamente llevo su mano al miembro de Emmett que reclamaba atención, solo ocupo de tres frenéticos movimientos, para sumergirlo en caótico placer. Jasper tuvo que embestir una, dos, tres veces más, hasta alcanzar su propia liberación y venirse salvajemente dentro del pelinegro.

* * *

—Pensaba que ya deberías de conocer a los Cullen— murmuro Emmett mientras se sentaba a su lado frente al televisor

— ¿Piensas?- pregunto sonriente, hasta que sintió un cojín en su rostro —Vale, lo siento— se disculpo — ¿Edward no es un Cullen?

—No hablo solo de él— aclaro —Hablo de Carlisle y Esme

—Y Rose— completo

—Y Rose— repitió chasqueando la lengua —Ella no importa mucho.

—Tenemos aun eternidad juntos Emmett— comento el rubio —No hay que apresurarnos.

—Lo se— acepto —Pero pronto nos mudaremos a otra parte y tu te querrás quedar aquí con Lottie y Peter— se lamento sin verle a los ojos —Tal vez podrías irte con nosotros, no es tan difícil adaptarse a la dieta— comento con esperanza en sus ojos, con esperanza que si Jasper aun tuviera corazón, se hubiera roto en mil pedazos

—No lo se, debo pensarlo con cuidado Emmett.

Pero eso no era lo que mas preocupaba a Jasper, en ese instante la sangre era lo de menos, aun muerto, aun siendo invencible, temía, temía por el, por Emmett y por lo que los demás dirían de ellos.

— ¡No me quiero ir sin ti!- grito desesperado —Pero tampoco puedo abandonarles

—No te estoy pidiendo que les abandones— replico Jasper

Después de navidad, Emmett se había puesto muy insistente en que conociera a los Cullen, en que aceptara su invitación y se fuera con ellos, pero Jasper simplemente no podía, tenia miedo, ¡Carajo!

— ¡Demonios!- volvió a gritar mientras le sostenía por los hombros —Te amo, joder.- murmuro desesperado —Te amo Jasper— repitió besándolo salvajemente lleno de necesidad

—también te amo, idiota.

—Con un demonio— murmuro en sus labios —Entonces vámonos, todos te aceptaran.

—No puedo, no soy tan valiente

— ¡Dios, pero…— su furia fue interrumpida, por una necesidad de sentirse bien, de sonreír y dejar toda furia de lado, pero aun así su mirada transmitía un poco de dolor, al mismo tiempo que sentía cansado como para moverse, mientras veía como Jasper huía lejos de el, dejando un besos en sus labios jurando que le amaba, mientras le abandonaba —Siempre odie que hicieras eso.- murmuro para si mismo mientras sentía su esencia desaparecer para siempre.

* * *

—Basta Rose— se quejo —Ya tengo demasiada ropa— Edward rió por lo bajo

—No importa— musito alegre sin prestar atención a su novio —Carlisle dijo que hoy recibiremos a los chicos, debemos estar presentables— canturreo —Más familia— murmuro

Después de vestirse Emmett se sentó a lado de Edward esperando a la nueva pareja de jóvenes vampiros que se unirían a la familia.

—A veces solo hay que saber vivir con el dolor— respondió Edward a sus pensamientos

—Odio que hagas eso— contesto Emmett con fastidio

—Gracias— contesto con una sonrisa socarrona

—No fue un cumplido o algo parecido— aclaro y Edward solo sonrió de nuevo

—Anda, Rosalie esta gritando que los nuevos han llegado.

Caminando pesadamente tras Edward sintió como Edward se tensaba por completo con un "Hola" ofuscado y sorprendido desprendido de su boca y justo cuando escucho un el comienzo de un monologo cantarín levanto la vista y perdió la conexión con todo el mundo exterior.

Era Jasper, estaba tras la duende bailarina y parloteante de la cual no recordaba su nombre, estaba ahí, tal y como lo había visto la ultima vez, con su cabello rubio un poco largo, sus ojos rojos perturbantes y ese semblante serio que tanto extrañaba. De pronto se sintió lleno de coraje, odio y dolor, con las profundas ganas de ir tras el rubio y descuartizarle por esos diez años de dolor que le había hecho pasar, al escuchar sus pensamientos, Edward rápido y disimuladamente le tomo del brazo. Para después sentir la necesidad de sonreír y una paz que le inundaba en el pecho como lo había sentido hace bastante tiempo y lo odio, lo odio más de nuevo. "Maldito cabrón" pensó.

Al ver como la duendecillo parloteante caminaba a lado de los que veía como padres y de su insufrible mujer, aun sostenido fuertemente por la mano de Edward camino hasta mantener un paso del rostro del rubio que tanto amaba, de los labios que tanto había besado. Y aun con toda la serenidad y alegría en el ambiente, Jasper vio dolor en sus ojos tal como el día de su abandono y juro nuevamente que si tuviera corazón, en ese instante se rompería en mil pedazos.

—Siempre odie que hicieras eso— murmuro con dolor.


End file.
